Currently, a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (referred to as a TFT-LCD briefly thereafter) is widely used in an electronics product which is closely related to people's daily life, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a TV and the like. However, in general, a part of a previous image may remain when a power supply of the TFT-LCD is turned off, since charges may be accumulated in a liquid crystal capacitance between two counter electrodes after the display has displayed the image for a long time, and the accumulated charges can not be released immediately after the power supply is turned off, such that a part of the previous image remains after shutting-down.